Nina Jones
|image = Nina Jones.png |alias = |age = Born in 2000 (age 17) |gender = Female |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Brown |status = Alive |cause of death = |occupation = Student (Liberty High) Cheerleader Track and Field player |relatives = |relationships = Jessica Davis (friend) Garrett (boyfriend) Michael (friend, cheated with) |portrayed_by = Samantha Logan |seasons = 2 |flashback = |appears in = |first_appearance = |last_appearance = |portrayer = Samantha Logan }} Nina Jones is a recurring character in the second season of 13 Reasons Why. Nina is a student at Liberty High and is Jessica Davis's friend, being a rape survivor, she accompanies Jessica as the only friend who understands her experience. Her rapist is a former senior named Mark Perry. She is portrayed by Samantha Logan. Early Life Nina was raped in The Clubhouse by a senior; Mark Perry. She described what happened to her, saying: "I wanted to slow down, but he told me not to be a tease... And he pushed me down on the couch, and said he was glad I waited for him." She started going to a support group, that helped her to get back to who she is. Throughout the Series Season 2 Nina is on the cheerleader team with Jessica and Chlöe. When Mr. Porter tried talking to Jessica, Nina approached Jessica to get rid of him. Mr. Porter left, and she introduced herself, she left after telling Jessica that it's best to just "keep your mouth shut" around him. A few seconds, if not minutes, before Nina said this, Jessica received a warning in her locker that tells her to keep her mouth shut, she mistakenly believed that Nina might be behind it, although she is unsure. At a support group, Nina talked about how she felt after her rape and about how nothing helped–she tried out things including weed but it just made her feel things–until she came to the support group. She told Jessica that it took her too long to come to the support group. She asked Jessica, after Jessica decided to talk about the rape, that if there's anything else she wants to talk about she is there for her. She then specified that if she wants to talk about Bryce she is also there for her. Although the story is that Jessica was raped but she doesn't know who, Nina already caught on that Bryce is her rapist. Nina told her that she doesn't have to talk about it if she doesn't want to but she is there if she does, she even went on to name her rapist, as we find out, is Mark Perry. Nina stated that she was keeping an eye on Jessica so she could be a friendly face for her in case the rumors about Jessica lying about being raped were false. After that, she and Jessica start hanging out. Nina and Jessica have their ups and downs during their friendship, this is mostly because Jessica doesn't understand why Nina doesn't tell her boyfriend about her rape, considering the fact that she broke up with her ex-boyfriend because he kept asking questions. She says that the rape doesn't define her, and she should get to define herself. It's her experience to talk about. During the trial of Andrew and Olivia Baker vs Liberty High, after Jessica describes to Bryce exactly what she remembers him doing to her, there is a montage of women who stand in Jessica's place and talk about their own experiences with sexual assault. Nina is among the women who talks, she vaguely describes Mark Perry's attack on her: "I wanted to slow down, but he told me not to be a tease. And he pushed me down on the couch, and said he was glad I waited for him". One month after the trial of Andrew and Olivia Baker vs Liberty High, Nina was revealed to be the one who stole the box of Polaroids from Clay Jensen and decides to burn the photos. It's implied, but unknown, why she did this, since most of the Polaroids made it seem like the girls were having fun in the Clubhouse. Personality Nina is competitive and funny, a star on the track team, a somewhat popular cheerleader and an unexpected source of comfort to Jessica when she desperately needs it She's smart and kind, but a little rough around the edges and not always quite sure how to let her guard down around others, like her beloved boyfriend when he wants to talk about feelings and emotions, which leads to her considering to cheat on him. She wants to help other people, to be a friend and make things better for others, but she can't always do the dame for herself, such as talking about being raped in The Clubhouse by a senior named Mark Perry, though that changes by the end of the second season. It is also revealed that she is the one who broke into Clay's car and took the box of Polaroids, though the reasons why are currently unknown. She is shown to be good at listening to other people's problems but doesn't feel comfortable sharing her own unless pleadingly coerced by Jessica. Physical Appearance Nina is a tall girl with black, curly hair and dark brown eyes. She usually wears her hair up. Appearances Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * Quotes Trivia *Nina hasn't told her boyfriend, Garrett, that she has been raped. She says the reason is because what happened doesn't define her. He has been asking questions, but Nina doesn't want to talk about it with him. *She and Garrett have been dating since November 2017. *There was a Polaroid taken of her in The Clubhouse, moments before she got raped. *She revealed to Jessica that she cheated on her boyfriend Garrett with Michael. *Nina stole all of the Polaroids from Clay's car and burned them. Gallery S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-139-Nina-Jones.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-141-Nina-Jones.png ; S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-015-Mr-Porter-Nina-Jessica.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-016-Nina-and-Jessica.png ; S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-081-Support-group.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-083-Nina-Jones.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-084-Nina-Jessica.png ; S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-025-Jessica-Nina.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-029-Nina-Jessica.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-032-Nina-Jones.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-033-Justin-Tony-Clay-Nina-Jessica.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-101-Jessica-Nina.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-102-Jessica-Nina.png ; S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-054-Garrett-Nina.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-058-Nina-Jessica.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-060-Garrett-Nina.png ; S02E09-The-Missing-Page-078-Nina-Jones.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-083-Nina-Jones.png ; S02E10-Smile-Bitches-026-Jessica-Nina.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-053-Nina-Jones.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-054-Nina-Jessica.png ; S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-019-Nina's-Polaroid.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-020-Nina-Jessica.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-022-Nina-Jones.png }} References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Season 2 Characters